Shadow Strike Force: Electric Mayhem
by Hope The Victor
Summary: Ty forced to fight the vengeful Electric on his terms, but in the aftermath of the battle, he comes face to face with Dragon, and his true intentions are revealed at last...


It was night as the city was buzzing with life, until…

As citizens walked the streets, the lights started to flicker as power is going one very quickly until the city was now completely darkened. Only a lone big screen turned on as Electric appeared.

"Metal City...I am Electric. You all have noticed that your power and electrical devices have deactivated. There is a good reason...I have shut all of them down." Electric said.

The people were beginning to panic as he said that.

"However...I will return it all in exchange for one person: Ty of the Shadow Strikeforce. You are to deliver him to the power plant immediately or else you will live in perpetual darkness." Electric said.

At the Ginova Manor…

"Its pretty obvious. Im a target for revenge just by what he wants." Ty said.

"Electric...that was one of the names that Steel guy mentioned. Its definitely obvious he wants to avenge his comrade." Gale said.

"DIdnt Ty already say that more simply?" Koichi asked.

"I think she wanted to explain it a second time just for good measure." Josuke said before they heard knocking at the door.

"I got it." Okuyasu said opening the door as a large band of people with pitchforks and torches were there. "And...we got an angry mob."

"Pretty obvious that they want me to go to Electric and sort this all out. But they wont know that Electric will kill me." Ty said. "The longer this goes on, the more desperate they'll be. Might as well give electric what he wants and head to the Power Plant."

"Okay, we'll…" Okuyasu said before they trampled him and quickly tied Ty up and hauled him off.

"Geez. You'd think they would wait." Meliodas said.

"People will do anything in order to attain a sense of peace." Gale said.

Ty sighed as they dragged him off to the power plant before chucking him inside before they marched off. "Great."

"I knew they would deliver you." a voice said as Electric walked out with a serious face. "Its amusing how humans are dependent on electrical devices and lights."

"So, what? Is this cause i offed your buddy Steel? This is what its all about?" Ty asked before Electric kicked him in the face.

"Don't you dare say his name like that!" Electric said. "You have no idea how well we got along. We were a great team. We always worked together. Rebuilding that ship was our dream. One we made come true. I thought it would go on forever...until you murdered him in cold blood!" he shouted while trying to fight back tears.

"Listen, buddy. I dunno if you've got any reason in that head, but Steel was messing with my town. He took all the metals in there, and made himself into a monster. And i'll be damned to hell if anybody does that to my town. But what you and the other elements do… you call that good? At least Water and Dark had some sense in their heads to see what Dragon was really all about, and discovered the truth of this world we live in." Ty said.

"How do you even know about those two? You weren't there." Electric said.

"I'm pretty well connected in the criminal world, even though i'm not that guy. I knew Water was at Gran Tesoro because of all the activity going on over there. And when a city like this is connected to places all over the universes like CHS, you could tell that Ice and Dark were trying to kill David Ishihara. But only dark figured out what really happened to Psychic. The truth is… she's not dead. She never was." Ty said.

"I know that. She was captured. I knew that when a human snuck in and mentioned her name. I knew she wasn't dead either way. We have nearly immortal bodies except for our crystals." Electric said.

"So why cant you understand your campaign to kill guys like me is wrong? When one of us dies, the power doesn't go away, it keeps spawning in new individuals. You would literally be opting to exterminate the entire race of us and others. And then what would you have left to rule over in the end?" Ty asked. "Nothing, that's what. There won't be anyone left to rule."

"Lies! You humans may have fooled Water with them, but they won't fool me." Electric said as the generators inside the plant were sending electricity into him.

"So...that's how you did it." Ty said.

"Yes. I can pull large amounts of electricity into my body and then expunge it as massive shockwaves." Electric said.

"And youre gonna blast it all at me, hoping the immortality i got will burn out." Ty said.

"Oh I know it won't. It won't kill you...but it'll temporarily paralyze you. I'll have Dragon devour and absorb you." Electric said.

"He wont want my Yakuza styles… but hell definitely want my immortality. Adding onto the already impressive healing factor you guys have… if mines added to his…" Ty said.

"Dragon will be able to live even if his crystal is shattered. And for the record...its not a healing factor….its regeneration!" Electric said as shockwaves were pulsing from him and into Ty as Ty screamed in pain.

"You bastard… you dont know anything… about what its like to feel someone in their own shoes, do you?" Ty grunted.

"What are you babbling about? You are secured and I have an easy shot." Electric said.

"Not for long. These ropes are brittle and are the normal kind so…" Ty said as they ignited on fire, slowly weakening them before he broke out and then punched Electric back. "They can't hold up to electricity!"

"Bastard!" Electric said as he surged again and was firing in all directions.

(Cue-OMM OST 09 - Space Green)

"Whoa!" Ty said avoiding the bolts. "You wanna get revenge for Steel? Fine! Take it out on me, but dont blame me if you see the truth too late!"

"Electric Terrain!" Electric shouted as the area turned yellow as sparks were flying. "Electro Ball!" Electric said firing a ball of electricity at Ty.

"Not good!" Ty said dodging as the ball exploded in the far corner, making a huge dent. "Figures. He used Electric Terrain to boost his already souped up electric attacks."

"Stop running, coward! Thunder!" he shouted as a bolt of thunder struck through the roof and nearly struck Ty. "Thunderbolt!" he shouted as more came down.

"Damn, he keeps firing bolts at me. I cant keep running for ever…" Ty said looking around. "Wait… this is a power plant, right? So this place has gotta have a grid normally used to make sure an overload doesn't happen."

Ty looked around the plant as Electric continued to pepper him before finally spotting what he was looking for.

"There!" he said flipping the switch. "Damn, its still gotta warm up first."

"Whatever youre planning, it wont work! I purposely shut everything down for a slow reload." Electric said. "This seems like a good place. This door behind me is the only way out. Now...I can finish you." he said making some dance poses before crossing his arms as his power rose. "Here it comes! Gigavolt Havoc!" he said firing a large beam of electricity.

"Oh great…!" Ty said as the beam headed his way. He had nowhere to go and electric had him cornered. But just then, before it could hit, the grid was quickly active as the electricity was taken into that and all of it being sapped from Electric.

"Oh….no." Electric said weakly before it stopped and he collapsed.

"Hah! Slow reload my foot. Looks like your power surge jump started the grid. Now who's the one finished here?" Ty said.

"You." a voice said as Ty turned around to see Dragon himself behind him.

"Dr...Dragon? Why are you…" Electric began.

"I warned you taking a pointless revenge was useless." Dragon said as he morphed to his dragon form. "But...you will serve a better purpose." he added as he went and devoured Electric.

"Jeez…" Ty said as Dragon turned to him. "Well? What are you waiting for? Do it, consume me. Then you'll be truly immortal and you'll have everything you need to exterminate everything living in this entire universe and beyond."

"As fun as that sounds, I have another fun idea." Dragon said ripping a hole in the wall as he stuck a hand out. "Dragon Pulse." he said as a pulse fired from his palm and into the city as it hit a tall building, sending it toppling and collapse in the middle of a populated area.

"You bastard! You have no regard for anyone of us, Enhanced or not, do you?" Ty asked.

"To be honest...I don't care if a person is Enhanced or not. I use our main purpose as a way to execute my purpose." Dragon said. "Eliminating all non perfect beings."

"And that would be all Biological life." Ty said. "heh… that makes you sound like Ultron."

"Oh. I think you're mistaken. When I say it like that, mechanical beings are included as well." Dragon said.

"So? Whats your endgame? When everything is eliminated as you see fit… what is left for you to rule over as king of the universes? Youll have nothing." Ty said.

"Not true." Dragon said as a couple of the Emotionless were by his side. "These beings both share a unique bond with me. They are now parts of me, which make them perfect. They will be what replace humankind."

"And I guess the Elements would lead them right?" Ty asked.

"When all is done..I will devour them all. As well as the remains of the ones that have died so far." Dragon said.

"It was never about the Elements, or the elimination of the Enhanced, me and the others. All it was about… was your own goals." Ty said.

"Let me tell you something. I was the first Element created and the most cunning and strong. When my creator made me, I was to be a general and lead as well as eliminate the clone army. But he locked me away because I was declared too dangerous. Too bad he didn't consider I might have figured he would try to lock me away." Dragon said. "I waited for my chance to take charge of my fellow Elements...until it came when the ship sank to the bottom of the ocean."

"You were...conscious all that time?" Ty said in shock.

"Yes. I waited a long time before I could finally make my move. So far its paid off." Dragon said.

"You won't get away with what youre planning. Someone will stop you. Under all that power, youre still like your fellow Elements. You can, and will… be beaten." Ty said.

"True. But...finding my crystal will be difficult." Dragon said ripping his chest open to reveal not just his but Fire, Electric, FLying and Steel's crystals.

"Not just the ones you consumed, but the ones that Rainbow Dash and i killed." Ty said.

"They are crystals. They can be reformed as long as you have at least one shard." Dragon said. "I devoured their shards and they reformed inside me."

"This won't end with you eliminating everything. I hope you know what else youre up against, because unlike me, there are guys out there way stronger than me. And they have beaten guys like you." Ty said. "Consider that a warning for when you face the others."

"Hehehehe. Its amusing how you humans put on a front to protect your pride." Dragon said before taking out another building. "Good luck with a wrecked city." he said sprouting wings and taking off as his Emotionless grunts did so as well.

"Ty! Two high rises collapsed on the town, what just happened?!" Gale said.

"An apocalyptic force." Ty said. "Better known as the King of the Emotionless."

What is the Shadow Strike Force's part in the fight against the elements, and how can they play the part in slaying Dragon in the end? All will be revealed as the war against the Elements reaches its climax soon...


End file.
